


Harmonious Drabbles

by NoirWolf5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirWolf5/pseuds/NoirWolf5
Summary: Harmony drabbles I wrote on my downtime (Each drabble is disconnected from the other). Some prompts come from the H/Hr - H.M.S Harmony Discord Server.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	1. A Great Kisser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry asks Hermione how she's so sure he's a good kisser

"Oh," Said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno," Said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. "Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," Said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.

"What?" Asked Harry, completely befuddled at the thought of Hermione thinking he would be a good kisser.

"Do I really need to repeat myself, Harry?" She asked absentmindedly as she wrote.

"No no no," He said hurriedly as he felt his face heat up. "I was just wondering why you think I'm a good kisser."

Hermione huffed before dropping the quill and turning to look at him. "I just know it, Harry. Trust me on this, ok." She said matter-of-factly

"Can we drop this?" Ron snapped and Harry saw his ears starting to get red, not really understanding why.

Harry ignored Ron. "But how can you be so sure, it's not like you have act- mphh"

Harry couldn't say anything else as Hermione had grabbed him by the tie, pulling him up towards her and crashing her lips on his. Harry didn't know how long the were kissing, his brains turned into mush by Hermione's tongue exploring his mouth as her hands roamed freely through his messy hair, before they finally parted for air.

"See, you're an amazing kisser, Harry." She said breathless with a grin on those swollen lips before returning to her letter.

Harry looked around and saw that Ron wasn't around anymore but he didn't care, he was fully focused on how he was going to make sure this wasn't the last time he kissed Hermione Granger.


	2. Flying Lessons For Beginners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on hastyhand's artwork where Harry teaches Hermione how to fly. You can find her on Instagram and Twitter by the same handle

"Do we really have to do this Harry?" He heard Hermione from behind him, her voice had a slight tremble that made Harry realize she was having second thoughts already.

"Learning how to ride a broom is an important skill in the Wizarding World, Hermione." He said matter-of-factly, using the same words she had used on him when she asked him to teach her how to fly a broom.

He could practically feel the death glare coming from behind him, which only made him smirk as the two slowly walked into the empty Quidditch Stadium. As they made their way towards the center, he could hear Hermione try to calm herself down before she spiraled.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Ok, Hermione. Relax. Just relax." She kept repeating that as if it were her mantra.

"Hermione," Harry stopped and slowly turned around and cupped her face, Hermione immediately leaning into his touch. "It's going to be fine." He said softly but sternly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Right. Yes. Ok." Hermione said as she nodded to herself.

"Alright, mount your broom." He said as he quickly climbed on top of his and started circling Hermione while flying 3 feet above the ground.

"Would you stop!" She snapped at him, and glared at his grin as he took a spot right beside her, gently leaning on his broom as he hovered on spot without a problem.

"Alright. Ok. Relax." She repeated to herself as she slowly mounted the broom.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed as he beamed at his girlfriend with pride. "You're halfway done. Now just lift off."

"And you call yourself a teacher!? What do you mean lift off!? What kind of explanation was that!?" Hermione said as she gripped the broom so tight her hands were shaking.

"Just gently push yourself off from the ground, the broom will do the rest." He said with a reassuring smile.

Hermione glared at him, clearly not a fan of his explanation but looked back at her broom, nibbling her lip in concentration.

_Merlin, she kills me everytime she does that_

Hermione proceeded to nod to herself before rockily pushing herself from the ground.

For a second Harry was sure she had done it, but suddenly her hovering became wobbly to the point where she was shaking aggressively midair while hovering on the same spot.

"HAAAARRY!" She called out to him as she tried controlling the broom, her unruly mane of hair flying everywhere, her expression etched in fear as she looked at her broom.

"Granger, we're like 3 feet of the ground." He said smirked, using her last name as he usually did when he tried to calm her down.

"Harry James Potter!" She cried out in a panic stricken voice as her wobbling increased, apparently not calmed by his comment.

Harry let out a deep sigh.

 _Well… you do know another way of calming her down._ A voice in his head reminded him, causing him to smile impishly at Hermione.

He got as close to her as he could while staying by her side and away from her flimsy hovering.

"Granger…" He said in a low tone, the impish grin still plastered on his face.

"Wh-" She turned to him and that was all it took as Harry instantly crashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

He immediately prodded his tongue into her lips and she quickly opened them for him. Their tongues battling for dominance for a couple moments before she yielded as she moaned into his mouth. As he started exploring her completely in the way he loved to do, the way that never failed to leave her completely dazed with a mushed brain.

The more he kissed her the more he felt her calm down, she was no longer shaking and wobbling, instead she was hovering as effortlessly as he was. He smirked into the kiss, his mission accomplished perfectly but he wasn't done. Not even close.

Harry Potter was never one to waste the chance to snog Hermione Granger's brains out.

So he continued, every moan and whimper she gave only fueling him into kissing her more passionately than before. Sooner than he would have wanted, both needed to part for breath. Harry smoothly flew to position himself straight in front of her.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it Granger?" He smirked at his girlfriend who was still looking dazed. "Don't overthink it. Flying is all about feeling instead of thinking. Let your instincts guide you."

Hermione just nodded absentmindedly as she smiled goofily at nothing in particular.

 _Oh yes, teaching Hermione how to fly is definitely going to be fun_. Harry mused to himself as he got lost in Hermione's swollen lips before he proceeded to kiss her again.

It was, after all, for academic purposes.


	3. A Different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry and Hermione Travel 20 Years Into The Future And Meet The Older Versions Of Themselves

"Avada Kedavra!" One of the death eaters shouted from behind as Harry, Hermione, and Neville were entering the Time Room.

Harry quickly shot the door behind him just a moment before the curse collided with it.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione frantically shouted as she grabbed his hand and was about to drag him away from the door.

But it was too late as the door exploded towards them, sending them flying across the room and crashing harshly against the large glass fronted case where the time turners were stored..

That's when everything went wrong. As soon as they crashed Harry felt extremely nauseous, their surroundings seemed to be speeding up around them. This wasn't like the first time he used a time turner with Hermione, it felt wrong. His head started to burst with pain and he closed his eyes with a grimace.

After a couple of moments he felt everything suddenly stop, his head ache slowly disappearing. He gradually opened his eyes and saw that they were still in the Time Room at the Department of Mysteries. Only it was empty and it looked clean unlike how it had been just a few moments ago.

His eyes immediately searched the room for Hermione and he found her laying limply on the floor, her face had a couple of cuts from the glass. Harry immediately went by her side and kneeled over her.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed loudly and there was no response from her, she only stayed unresponsive on the ground, paralyzed Harry in fear. "Hermione no! Please don't be dead! Wake up! Please wake up!" He said as he gripped her shoulders tightly and shaked her.

"Her-" He was interrupted when Hermione shifted in his arms and groaned. "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, lifting her torso up and for the first in his life, he initiated a hug with his bushy haired friend.

"Harry?" Hermione gave out a confused groan.

"I thought I lost you." He choked out as he tightened his hold on her and immediately felt as she reciprocated his hug weakly.

"What's going on, Harry?" She asked him, her voice slowly becoming less weak.

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as the door behind them opened and two people stepped in. Harry and Hermione didn't make a move as they just watched.

"I told you they arrived at 3:03am!" A familiar woman with curly brown hair berated a tall black haired man that reminded Harry of his father.

"Love, it's 3:04. I'm sure they managed to survive one minute without us." The man said with a smug smile.

"Potters! Honestly!" The woman huffed in exasperation.

"Need I remind you that you're also a Potter?" The man smirked at the woman.

"Granger-Potter!" The woman gave the man's grin a mock glare.

"Granger-Potter!?" Harry and Hermione immediately exclaimed as they untangled away from each other.

"Oh boy." The man said as the woman glared at him before turning to them.

"Hermione?" The woman said kindly to Hermione as she kneeled down.

Hermione stared at the woman for a couple of moments before she spoke up.

"You're me, aren't you?" The woman nodded. "And he's Harry?" The woman nodded once again. "And you're together?" Harry could hear what he thought was hopefulness in Hermione's tone but couldn't be sure. The woman nodded once more as a smile crossed her face.

"Wait! What?" Harry said confusedly as he stood up and immediately put on a defensive position.

"Was I always this clueless?" The man Harry could now see as some sort of older version of himself said in mock defeat.

"You still are, dear." The older Hermione said sweetly as she stood up and the older version of himself moved besides her.

"Harry," Hermione started uncertainly. "I think we're in the future."

"Exactly 20 years in the future." The older Hermione said as she smiled at him.

"And you said you're Granger-Potter?" Both adults nodded, each with their own bright smile blooming on their faces. "So…" Harry's eyes widened. "I end up with Hermione?" His tone conveyed pure shock.

He had never really thought of Hermione that way, but now that the thought entered his mind, it wouldn't leave… and he didn't want it to leave. The more he thought of it, the more everything clicked into place. It was always Hermione in the end.

"Damn right we do!" The older Harry exclaimed cheerfully before he slapped adult Hermione's bum with a smug smile.

"Harry James Potter!" She turned at him and gave him a death glare that was just _so_ Hermione.

"What? It's not like you don't also do that to me at home." He grinned at her.

Adult Hermione was startled for a second, spluttering nonsense, before she turned away from him. "Shut up." She mumbled under her breath causing adult Harry to gain a self satisfied smile.

Harry turned towards Hermione and saw that she was smiling shyly at him while blushing furiously. He found that he couldn't stop staring at her lips as images of him kissing Hermione flooded his mind.

"Should we give them the room, husband of mine?" Adult Hermione said while smirking at the two teens.

"I think we should, wife of mine." Adult Harry's face mirrored adult Hermione's.

"Wait, wha-?" Harry was interrupted when Hermione completely ignored the presence of their older selves in the room and started kissing him passionately.

Both teens lost themselves in the kiss as the adults left. As they kissed Harry's brain didn't allow him to form a conscious thought, except for one that berated himself for needing to travel to the future to realize what he had in front of him all this time.


	4. Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-Read By Aani

“Hermione, we’re gonna be late!” Harry called from the bottom of the stairs to his financé.

It had been three years after the war, three years after the ever-present threat of Voldemort was gone from his life. Shortly after the war, Harry thought he knew how the rest of his life would go, boy was he wrong. His relationship with Ginny didn’t even last a month before he called it quits and Hermione and Ron didn’t even last that long. After their failed relationships with the Weasley siblings they found comfort in each other and became even more close than they used to be, something he had thought was impossible.

Looking back at it, he couldn’t help but berate his younger self for his blindness and stupidity. In the end, it was always Hermione. His constant companion, his best friend, his world. He didn’t know where he would be without her or if he would have even been alive. And now, life wouldn’t Hermione was just unimaginable, especially a life without them being together.

“Coming, love!” She called out to him, her voice far too cheery for his taste.

They were going to the annual Halloween party from the ministry and Hermione had come up with the idea of them going as exaggerated versions of witches and wizards from muggle culture. He was going as Gandalf The Grey, a wizard from the Lord of the Rings book. Thankfully, there was a movie coming out soon so he had a visual representation of what he looked like and based his costume on that.

He heard Hermione coming down the stairs and as soon as he saw her his jaw fell to the floor. Hermione was slowly moving down the stairs wearing a costume that he was pretty sure ceased his brain from functioning. Her costume consisted of a black top that was propped over her shoulders leaving her upper chest bare, which accentuated her black choker and necklace. She also had a black skirt that extended to a little bit above the knees where it met the black tights she was wearing. 

Her hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulder and she was wearing a black crooked hat. It took him a while to notice that she was also carrying a black, fluffy cat that had a permanent scowl that he’d only seen from Crookshanks.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly knelt and let the cat go before standing back up and with a gentle finger to his chin, propped up his jaw, causing his mouth to shut.

“No drooling, love. You might ruin the costume.” She said with a smirk as he tried to regain his mental faculties.

“Y-y-you look…”  _ Gorgeous, amazing, perfect, oh so hot, excellent, beautiful. _ He tried saying anything, but no words left his mouth.

“You alright there, Harry?” Her eyes gleamed with mirth and satisfaction as her smirk turned into a full grin. “You look a little lost there.” She purred as she used her hand to trace his jaw, causing him to have goosebumps where she touched him. 

She winked at him before she left his side, as he stood there while she moved towards the living room. It took him a couple of moments to come back to this world. 

“It’s not fair!” He pouted as he turned around and saw her pampering the cat he was now sure was Crookshanks. “You look like… like…” _ A fucking goddess! _ “Like  _ that _ while I’m here looking like an old man with a cane.”

“Don’t get pouty with me, Mr Potter.” She grinned as she walked towards him. “If you’re a good boy you might even get rewarded tonight.”

“Is that so?” He said as he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“Yes.” She raised her chin up defiantly at him as she looked at him in mock sternness.

Faster than he thought he could move, he closed the distance between them and started kissing her passionately. It took a couple of moments before he turned them around he pinned her against the wall as he kissed her. She moaned and Harry took that as his chance as he entered his tongue into her mouth. He cupped her bum while she threw away his hat and wig and began playing with his hair.

After he couldn’t breathe anymore he pulled back and smirked at her.

“Maybe I’ll reward you when we get home.” He said breathlessly as he looked smugly at her dazed expression.

He was about to step back even further but Hermione grabbed him from his robes and pulled him towards her, their lips only a few centimeters apart.

“Oh, no Mr Potter. We’re not done here.” Hermione said in a lustful tone and he could tell she was still regaining her breath.

“As you wish Mrs Potter.” Harry said with a smirk before Hermione pulled him towards a passionate kiss, now pinning him against the wall.

This was one of many Halloween parties the Potters missed throughout their marriage.


	5. I Have To Try

"Got it," Hermione said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - towards the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," He said. "That's hardly one swallow."

He looked up at her and saw that she was staring intently at him, almost pleadingly.

"Which one will get you through the purple flames?" He asked, immediately making his mind.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed before she quickly grabbed the smallest vial and clutched it to herself.

"Hermione… give it to me." He said in a tight voice.

"No." She declared. "How are you even planning on stopping Snape? What if he already has the Stone? W-what if… what if You-Know-Who's down there with him."

"Hermione, listen to me. You need to get out of here and owl Dumbledore. He's the only one who can stop Voldemort."

"So you can take on V-Voldemort by yourself!?" She asked in an affronted voice.

Harry sighed as he avoided her gaze. "I have to."

"Harry…" Her voice cracked. "He... H-He'll kill you."

He turned to look at her and saw how terrified she looked.

"I know." He said dispassionately. "He's supposed to be the most powerful dark wizard of all time… and I don't know how to stop him." He paused as he gulped. "All I know is that I have to try." He said determinately.

"Then I'll go with you." She declared.

"I can't let you do that." He said as he shook his head.

"Harry it's time you get it into your head that you are not alone!" She said as she looked at him in defiance. "Not since you saved me from that troll!" She showed him the vial. "So we can either go together or I can break this and we'll just have to go back."

"Hermione-" He tried to reason with her but she cut him off.

"I'm not losing my best friend because he's being an idiot! So don't even try it, Harry Potter!" She threatened as she dangled the vial above the ground.

Harry sighed and dropped his head. The only thing he wanted to make sure Voldemort didn't come back to protect the people that he loved… and Hermione Granger was just that. Throughout this year she'd become one of the most important people in his life and the last thing he wanted to do was put her in a situation like this one. A situation where he could lose her.

But it was clear he didn't have a choice. She wasn't going to let him go alone.

He felt Hermione grab his hand with her free one.

"We're in this together, Harry." She said softly and all he could do was nod.

He looked up at her and saw that her expression was just as determined as his.

"Let's go."


End file.
